faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana Anderson
Ariana Anderson was a phoenix with the Light Fae, the mother of Blaine Anderson, the step-mother of Cooper Anderson, and the wife of Bruce Anderson. She also had some knowledge of sorcery. Her life was marred by cruelty and darkness, having been the product of abuse and then turning to abuse her only child as well. She suffered from malignant paranoid personality disorder (PPD) and took out her delusions on Blaine, nearly causing him to follow her path. Her methods were particularly cruel and demented, often involving ritualistic chanting, physical violence, brain-washing, and water torture. Though much of her treatment toward Blaine was instigated after she learned of a prophecy told to her by Pirmetira that stated he would be the end of the phoenix species, her absue was likely inevitable. In July of 2013, she was murdered by a servant of her father, Joseph. However, the death was not quick enough and she managed to rebirth herself. When she bounded through accelerated aging, three months later she was definitively killed by Cooper. Charcter Arc Ariana was born Ariana Catarina Davaiti to Joseph Davaiti, and his wife in the countryside of southern Naples. Joseph was a dark fae marid, and his wife was an unaligned phoenix. Early Life : After her mother disappeared, Ariana suffered intense abuse at the hand of her father who used her to harvest her healing tears. Unlike her mother, she was raised in Fae Society, and was thus required to undergo a Gathering when she reached a physical age of 16 (160 years). After surviving the trial, in defiance of her father she chose the Light Fae and was immediately taken into their protection. : They relocated her to Venice in the kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia where she eventually met a young brownie, Briccano Andreas, who had lost his frost giant wife while giving birth to his son Bottanio. He quickly fell in love with Ariana and after much persuassion, she convinced him to petition the Light to turncoat. After a grueling process, the request was granted and the two were married. : Soon after, Ariana became physically pregnant, but it wasn't much longer before she learned that her father was searching for her. Fearing that he would come for her baby, Ariana delved into sorcery for a solution. She found a complicated spell of blood magic that would transfer her child to another female. With the help of Pirmetira, the Phoenix Matriarch, she found a young siren girl, Helen Berry in America. The distance would make the heartbond untraceable but still sustain the child as a phoenix. : By the time Joseph learned of the child's whereabouts, Helen was nearly full-term. Ariana abducted her, induced labor, purged the girl's mind of all memory of the pregnancy, and took her newborn, Biago, back to Italy. She had successfully fooled her father into believing the child was still in America and her family was safe. : However, over the next four years, Ariana's manipulations of Briccano turned his first born against her. When the boy came of age, he chose the Dark, but he didn't remove himself from their lives like he was supposed to. So she convinced her husband to move to the city of Bari in 1838, but it wasn't enough to keep the boy away. : That same year, Ariana was visited by Pirmetira who had learned of a prophecy that said Biago would be the end of their race. The Matriarch urged Ariana to end her son's life for the sake of her people, but she couldn't do it. With the prophecy, the ever-present Bottanio, and the irrational fear of her father, Ariana was pushed into a deep paranoia that would only fester as she forced her family to move around Western Europe over the next eighty years. The Abuse Fearing the darkness in her child, Ariana resorted to the only means of prevention she knew: abuse and torture. She projected her own venemous outlook onto Biago. She felt that everything she did was unsuccessful, so she gradually intensified her methods as the years passed. As she fell deeper into her paranoia, she became careless and sloppy with hiding it and Bottanio started to take notice. Fearing that he would only eventually manage to convince her husband of her deeds, she formed a plan that would remove him from their lives forever. : One day while they were staying in Ireland in 1916, Ariana hatched a plan. She knew it was only a matter of time before her husband believed his first born, so she purposefully tortured Biago with water when she knew Bottanio was coming over. When the frost giant showed up, he tried everything he could to help, but his step-mother had set up an impenetrable barrier. : She healed all marks from her son's body and brought down the barrier just before Briccano came home. When her husband witnessed his first-born trying to kill his wife, he became enraged. He threw the boy out of their home, disowning him on the spot. From there, it was simple enough for Ariana to convince her husband to leave Europe and Bottanio behind for good. : The next day they set sail for Australia and changed their names for a final time, but the boat to Australia was a rouse, their actual destination was America. After eighty years of hearing nothing of her father and having Bottanio follow them around, Joseph was no longer as much of a threat. United States : Though the abuse continued, especially to erase the memory of Bottanio, the now-Andersons' lives were largely uneventful until Florida. A young boy who called himself Onyx worked his way into Biago's (now Blaine) world. When Ariana learned of this, she hunted the boy down, killed his parents without mercy, and used his own talisman to banish him to another realm. : Eventually, after forcing Blaine to choose the Light at his Gathering, they settled in the Midwest, and Joseph found them. She realized she could never outrun the darkness she perceived to be chasing her son, so she left him and her husband and willingly went to her father. He had developed cancer and medicine had failed him. He begged his daughter to heal him of the disease, but she couldn't accept. If Joseph were healed, he would surely come after Blaine and Ariana wasn't strong enough to fight him off. But what was the point if after nearly 200 years, she still hadn't managed to save her son. : So she consulted Pirmetira on her options, and together they came to the conclusion that Joseph's plight was fortuitous. In exchange for healing him, he would agree to be put in a lamp and grant her one wish with no tricks: "I wish for my son to be cleansed of his Darkness." Joseph complied, and on July 7th, the wish was granted and the universe set itself in motion. But when it came time for Ariana to release him from the prison of the lamp, she left him trapped and ran. : With hope restored, she tried to reach Blaine and take him away one last time so he could be safe while the wish took effect. Unfortunately, she was foolish enough to believe the lamp would hold him and by the time she made it back to Lima, they had caught up with her. She said a final goodbye to her son and left to die. Rebirth : Ariana managed to retain enough energy in her final moments to rebirth herself, hoping that her father's men would find her infant self and take her away, leaving Blaine in peace to enjoy his newly cleansed life. But instead, Blaine found and rescued her, taking her to the refuge of another phoenix hiding out in Australia. : As phoenixes do, once her new body recovered from the rebirth, she aged rapidly in overnight flashes, skipping to adulthood in just a few months, remembering most of her former life. By that time, she had heard of Joseph's demise and feared the power of his wish would fade. It wasn't long until she was told of Darren, the persona Blaine's manifested darkness had come to call itself. : Nothing had worked. Everything she'd done, all she had given seemed have been for nothing. Her child was still dark and it was clear to her that only one option remained: she would have to kill her son. When she told the phoenix who had cared for her the past few months her plan, the woman tried to stop her. But Ariana wouldn't be stopped. She murdered the phoenix and set out to the States. : Unfortunately, her step-son, now calling himself Cooper, arrived and managed to kill her before she could rebirth.